


Rainbow Wings

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Filk, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: A filk to an original tune





	Rainbow Wings

**Author's Note:**

> A filk to an original tune

Brown wings and blue wings; bronze wings and green.  
There, the flash of gold - is the queen.  
Ground-bound I ponder; I watch and I wonder -  
Dare I hope that that could be me?

On hatching sands the eggs are hardening  
They say it could be any day  
Sometimes I wish it was all over with  
Some times I wish it far away

Brown wings and blue wings; bronze wings and green.  
There, the flash of gold - is the queen.  
Ground-bound I ponder; I watch and I wonder -  
Dare I dream that that could be me?

For all my life I've been the odd one out  
Not interested in dress or hair  
My father says I am a changeling child  
My mother says I'm her despair

Brown wings and blue wings; bronze wings and green.  
There, the flash of gold - is the queen.  
Ground-bound I ponder; I watch and I wonder -  
Dare I long for that to be me?

They come for us in haste and lead us out  
We step on to the burning sands  
I see my hope in every other face  
My fear in the white knuckled hands

Brown wings and blue wings; bronze wings and green.  
There, the flash of gold - is the queen.  
Ground-bound I ponder; I watch and I wonder  
I dare to wish for that to be me.

Each dragon finds their partner one by one  
Their faces bright with dawning joy  
When none are left I still am standing here  
Just me and one more lonely boy

Brown wings and blue wings; bronze wings and green.  
There, the flash of gold - is the queen.  
Ground-bound I ponder; I watch and I wonder -  
Why ever did I dream I could be free?  
I always knew it would not be me.


End file.
